Deseo
by fuxefuxe
Summary: Una exhibición de escritura artística y muchas cervezas, hacen que Hiro-san dé rienda suelta al fin a su lado más insaciable. Nowaki x Hiroki. LEMON. One-shot.


— ¡Argh! ¡No! ¡No es esto!

Hiro-san gritó al tiempo que arrancaba el papel y lo tiraba a un lado con frustración. La habitación era un desastre; el suelo estaba lleno de papeles de todos los tamaños, rotos y arrugados. En todos se repetía el mismo kanji: _aiyoku _(deseo).

El kotatsu parecía un campo de batalla. La mesa era una maraña de papeles, pinceles y tinta; a un lado había una amplia colección de latas vacías de cerveza. Hiro-san trazaba una y otra vez las mismas pinceladas, ora con movimientos cortos y precisos, ora con movimientos amplios y elocuentes. De cualquier manera, el resultado no parecía satisfacerle. Irritado, tachó el kanji que estaba haciendo y lo tiró aun lado con desprecio.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡No puedo presentar esto! – exclamó impaciente al tiempo que daba un trago a la lata de cerveza más cercana - ¡Está vacía! ¡Rayos! –gritó exasperado al tiempo que la tiraba con fuerza hacia atrás.

— ¡Ya estoy en casa Hiro-sa…- ¡BANG! La lata de cerveza se estampó en la pared, a muy pocos centímetros de la cabeza de Nowaki, que no pudo evitar dar un respingo. Asustado, abrió los ojos mirando cómo la lata de cerveza rebotaba huecamente, al tiempo que pensaba: "Bien, admito que llevo todo el día pensando en hacerle el amor a Hiro-san en la mesa de la cocina…o en el sofá…o en la ducha…sí, la de la ducha había sido una fantasía maravillosa, Hiro-san bajo el agua, implorando…Espera, espera, espera… ¿por dónde iba? ¡Ah, sí! Admito que estuve todo el día pensando en hacerle el amor a Hiro-san y que mientras entraba por la puerta estaba teniendo una fantasía muy prometedora que incluía nata y mermelada de fresa, pero… ¿Acaso lo ha presentido de alguna manera?¿Llegaré vivo a mañana?"

— Hiro-san…- entonces reparó en la trinchera en la que se había convertido el piso: el aire olía a tinta y alcohol y todo el tatami estaba lleno de folios arrugados. Se agachó para coger uno: _aiyoku. _Paseó la vista por el resto de papeles desperdigados; en todos parecía repetirse la misma palabra. Entonces reparó en el kotatsu que estaba al fondo de la habitación. Hiro-san estaba parapetado tras pilas y pilas de folios mientras a su alrededor volaban papeles e improperios por igual.

— Hiro-san, ¿qué…?

— Nowakiiiiiiiii - graznó Hiro-san mientras se daba la vuelta, tenía el pelo alborotado, la cara pálida estaba manchada de tinta, sus ojos, hundidos, estaban vidriosos y enrojecidos.

— "De esta noche no paso…" – Hiro-san… - "Lo del cuero y las esposas no iba en serio realmente, sé que es imposible que llegue a pasar…" - tranquilízate Hiro-san…

Hiro-san le dirigió una silenciosa mirada, ominosa, cargada de ira.

— "Vale, lo del cosplay tampoco tuvo gracia… realmente sí, pero… "

— No tengo cerveza… - graznó Hiro-san con voz rasposa.

Entonces Nowaki se fijó al fin en los ojos desenfocados y respiró aliviado.

— De todas formas, ¿no crees que ya has bebido bastante? No deberías beber más…

— ¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer! – dijo Hiro-san en tono de reproche – Cuando estoy con la caligrafía la cerveza me ayuda a soltarme.

— Pero llevas muchas latas ya Hiro-san, no creo que te siente bien beber más…

— ¡Eso es por culpa del maldito Nagato-sensei y su maldita exhibición! Le van a hacer un homenaje por sus 20 años enseñando caligrafía y a la organización no se le ocurre otra cosa que dedicarle una parte de la exposición a trabajos de sus alumnos. Para que no se repitan, a cada uno nos han dado un kanji ¡y a mí me tenía que tocar _aiyoku_! - explotó Hiro-san, casi haciendo pucheros.

Nowaki estaba sorprendido, nunca había visto al estudiante de literatura borracho y desde luego nunca lo había visto quejarse como si fuera un niño pequeño.

— ¿Y no puedes pedir que te lo cambien?

— ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Eso sería como decirles que no soy capaz! ¡Por poco que me guste, tiene que ser _aiyoku_!

Nowaki sonrió para sí, si había algo que Hiro-san no soportaba, era el ser tachado de incapaz.

— ¿Y qué tienen de malo los que has hecho? A mí me gustan…

— Pss… ¡Cómo se nota que no sabes de lo que hablas! No puedo mandar la primera cosa que salga. Los trazos deben aunar fuerza y delicadeza, deben transmitir una belleza atemporal a pesar de que sea un gesto efímero… ¡No puedo mandar cualquier cosa!

Otra cosa que Hiro-san odiaba era no ser el mejor en todo lo que hacía.

— ¿Cuándo lo tienes que entregar?

— El martes de la semana que viene.

— Pues aún tienes tiempo ¿no? Además, ahora mismo no tienes exámenes y ya entregaste todos tus trabajos, así que tienes tiempo para hacerlo…

— Pero si me confío llegará el martes y todavía no lo tendré.

— Tampoco te vale de nada obsesionarte, está claro que ahora estás bloqueado, ¿por qué no cenas, te tomas un baño y descansas? A lo mejor mañana es un día mejor…Yo ya he cenado, pero te puedo preparar la cena ahora mismo…

— Deja, ya me tomé antes un sándwich, además prefiero seguir con esto un poco más.

— Un sándwich es poco Hiro-san, deberías comer algo más.

— ¡Te he dicho que no me apetece!

— Entonces supongo que tampoco querrás bañarte ahora…

— No, dúchate tu primero, ya iré yo después…

— Está bien, sé que ahora mismo no soy capaz de convencerte, así que con tu permiso me voy a duchar.

— Sí, sí, yo sigo con esto…

Nowaki le dirigió una mirada preocupada a Hiro-san, antes de meterse en la ducha. Éste estaba absorto en su tarea y no reparó en ello. Al menos no estaba enfadado con él, por un momento llegó a temer por su integridad física, al fin y al cabo el estudiante de literatura había practicado kendo durante muchos años. Aunque con el mal genio le llegaba y bastaba a Hiro-san, cuando se enfadaba podía dar mucho miedo. En esa línea de pensamiento estaba cuando salió de la ducha y se dio cuenta que se había dejado la muda fuera. Envolviéndose en una toalla, salió para fuera.

— Hiro-san me he dejado la ropa fuera…

Hiro-san estaba derrumbado encima del kotatsu con la cara hundida en los folios, en una mano sujetando un pincel y en la otra una lata de cerveza.

— Hiro-san – le tocó suavemente un hombro Nowaki - ¿estás dormido?

— Essh-toy despierrrto…

— Hiro-san, será mejor que te vayas a la cama – dijo Nowaki al tiempo que intentaba quitarle la lata de cerveza y el pincel de las manos.

— Déeeja…déjame – masculló Hiro-san – el pincel esss mío…

— Vale, vale Hiro-san, te dejo el pincel, pero voy a tirar todas estas latas de cerveza vacías ¿de acuerdo? – razonó Nowaki mientras empezaba a meterlas en una bolsa que había por allí tirada.

Estaba agachado al lado de Hiro-san cuando éste de improviso se le echó encima, empujándolo contra un montón de papeles que había en el suelo, al tiempo que hundía la cara en su pecho.

— ¡Wah! ¡Hiro-san no me des esos sustos!

— Cállate, no eres mi madre…No paras de decirme lo que tengo que hacer, ¡yo soy el adulto en esta relación!

Nowaki sintió el aliento alcoholizado de Hiro-san.

— Nunca olvido eso Hiro-san…

— ¡Pues a veces lo parece! – gimoteó infantilmente Hiro-san – Desde que llegaste no has parado de tocarme las narices, en vez de eso deberías darme ideas…

— Te ayudaría encantado Hiro-san, pero por desgracia no sé nada de caligrafía artística y mi propia letra deja mucho que desear…Te prometo que a partir de mañana te ayudaré en…

— ¡No! ¡Mañana no! ¡Hoy! – gritó incorporándose Hiro-san.

— Está bien Hiro-san, pero antes deja que me ponga algo de ropa, me está empezando a coger el frío…

Hiro-san reparó entonces en el torso desnudo de Nowaki y en la toalla que se había abierto, revelando las piernas musculosas. Nowaki estaba recostado hacia atrás apoyado en sus codos, mientras el pelo, todavía húmedo, le caía desordenadamente por encima de los ojos. Todo en él tenía un aire lánguido inconsciente que resultaba terriblemente sensual. Probablemente inducido por el alcohol, Hiro-san no pudo evitar recorrer lujuriosamente con la vista el inesperado espectáculo que se le ofrecía. Sin pensarlo un solo segundo, sonrió perversamente y dijo:

— Pues yo creo que estás muy bien así…de hecho tal y como estás creo que podrías serme al fin útil…

Nowaki no daba crédito, jamás Hiro-san le había dicho algo parecido. Notó cómo empezaba a excitarse bajo aquellos ojos que lo estaban devorando e intentó salir de aquella situación.

— Hiro-san, no tengo nada más que la toalla, en serio, déjame poner algo más…

— ¡NO! ¡Te prohíbo que muevas ni un solo músculo! Si lo haces, atente a las consecuencias…

Sorprendido, Nowaki se quedó petrificado donde estaba, incapaz de creerse lo que le estaba pasando.

— Bien, así me gusta….Ahora debes quedarte quieto, no puedes moverte bajo ningún concepto - dijo Hiro-san, al tiempo que cogía un pincel y lo secaba con un folio – me vas a servir de lienzo – sonrió pícaramente.

Nowaki seguía atónito, estaba empezando a pensar que estaba soñando y que estaba dentro de una de sus fantasías, cuando Hiro-san empezó a acariciarle el torso con el pincel…

— El kanji _aiyoku _es muy complicado – sonrió Hiro-san mientras dibujaba con el pincel las clavículas, descendiendo por uno de los pectorales – en su elaboración no se puede titubear, debe transmitir la fuerza que su significado conlleva, sin embargo el trazo se debe hacer con la fuerza justa. Un exceso sería contraproducente – y al decir esto presionó con fuerza las cerdas contra el sensible pezón, lo que le arrancó un profundo quejido a Nowaki – y un defecto iría en contra de la fuerza misma de la palabra – prosiguió, al tiempo que acariciaba levemente la areola.

Nowaki había echado la cabeza hacia atrás, entornando los ojos, mientras de sus labios contraídos se escapan roncos suspiros. El cuerpo antes relajado estaba en tensión, lo que hacía que sus músculos resaltaran por debajo de la blanca piel. Ya no sentía frío, al contrario, su cuerpo parecía estar a punto de entrar en erupción y el calor se concentraba dolorosamente debajo de la toalla.

Hiro-san se humedeció los labios complacido, por una vez era Nowaki el que estaba temblando incontroladamente de placer y eso lo excitaba muchísimo. Podía ver, en su escorzo tenso y en los suaves gemidos, que estaba intentando no dejarse llevar, pero no era capaz.

— "Esta vez soy yo el que está haciendo contigo lo que quiere y no al revés. A ver cuánto puedes aguantar" – pensó Hiro-san para sí.

Abandonó el pezón y suavemente descendió perfilando los abdominales, mientras que con la otra mano le arrancó la toalla a Nowaki, dejando expuesta su excitación.

— De todas formas con un pincel seco no lo puedo explicar bien – sonrió maliciosamente Hiro-san - ¿dónde crees que podría humedecerlo? ¿Aquí por ejemplo? – tras lo cual empezó a acariciar la cabeza del pene, introduciendo suavemente la punta por la uretra.

Eso, Nowaki no se lo esperaba. Pillado por sorpresa, echó totalmente la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió sin tapujos. Las caricias de Hiro-san lo tenían al borde del orgasmo, pero al mismo tiempo, quería seguir disfrutando eternamente con las atenciones que Hiro-san le brindaba.

Mientras Nowaki estaba totalmente embriagado por el placer que estaba sintiendo, Hiro-san aprovechó para darse un festín con la vista. Nowaki tenía la cabeza totalmente echada hacia atrás y podía apreciársele a simple vista el pulso alocado en el cuello. El pecho empezaba a perlarse de pequeñas gotas de sudor, que brillaban con cada respiración agitada. Una de ellas se precipitó por los valles de su abdomen para perderse allí por los infinitos recovecos. Excitado, Hiro-san siguió bajando hasta llegar al erecto pene, que estaba ya totalmente humedecido y que parecía llamarlo a gritos.

Sin poder resistirlo más, Hiro-san se desabrochó los pantalones y empezó a acariciarse, impaciente por sentir a Nowaki dentro de sí.

En ese momento Nowaki levantó la cabeza y lo miró, suplicante. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, sus facciones, demudadas por el placer. Sus labios dibujaban una línea sensual y hambrienta a la vez.

— Hiro-sa…

Ya no pudo más, sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, Hiro-san terminó de quitarse los pantalones y de un solo envión aceptó a Nowaki en sus entrañas. El dolor lo paralizó por un instante, pero eso ya no le importaba. Sin detenerse un segundo, empezó a moverse arriba y abajo mientras que con una mano se acariciaba un pezón y con la otra se seguía masturbando. Gemidos lascivos escapaban de su boca, mientras que sus caderas se movían salvajemente.

Nowaki se estaba haciendo daño en los codos y en la espalda, allí donde tatami rozaba contra su piel, pero no quería a mover un solo músculo por miedo a romper el hechizo. Se moría de ganas de coger a Hiro-san por las caderas y abrazarlo contra sí, pero tampoco se atrevía. Sin embargo, la poca cordura y autocontrol que le quedaban saltaron por los aires cuando Hiro-san empezó a gemir descaradamente su nombre.

— Nowaki…Nowa…

Agarró a Hiro-san por la cintura al tiempo que alzaba las caderas, llenándolo por completo.

— ¡Ah…ah…SÍ, SÍ! Más….Dame más, más adentro…

Emitiendo un gruñido animal, Nowaki lo aferró todavía con más fuerza, obligándole a aceptarlo totalmente.

— ¿Te gusta así? – susurró roncamente.

— ¡Sí! ¡Ah…me voy a…ah!

— Hiro-san…juntos…

— ¡¡¡Nowaki!!!

Ambos se estremecieron al unísono, en un orgasmo largo e intenso.

Hiro-san se apoyó sobre el pecho de Nowaki cuando de repente gritó:

— ¡Ya lo tengo!- gritó entusiasmado mientras se levantaba, dándole un codazo en el estómago a Nowaki- Papel, papel, necesito papel…

— ¡Auch! – Nowaki se encogió sobre sí mismo, el codazo le había dejado sin aliento y aún por encima tenía los codos y al espalda totalmente despellejados – Ya sabía yo que esta noche no salía vivo de aquí…

— ¡Nowaki! ¡Mira! ¿Qué te parece?

— Muy hermoso Hiro-san…sin duda podrás presentarlo para la exhibición.

— ¡Bien! ¡Tenemos que celebrarlo! ¡Trae las cervezas!

— …Me temo que te las tomaste todas antes Hiro-san…

— ¿Qué? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Vete a comprar más ahora mismo!

— Hiro-san, es la una de la mañana y tengo el cuerpo molido…

— Pfff – bufó contrariado Hiro-san – no se puede contar contigo. ¡Me voy a la cama!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX--------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

— Buenos días Hiro-san

— Chissssst…¡No grites tanto! ¡Mi cabeza…! ¿Qué pasó ayer?

— ¿No te acuerdas de nada Hiro-san?

— Me acuerdo de estar haciendo los kanjis para la exhibición del martes…

— Sí y te bebiste 11 cervezas…

— ¿Once? Maldita sea y con esta resaca voy a perder toda la mañana como mínimo, no me va a dar tiempo…

— Al final te vino un rapto de inspiración y te pusiste a garabatear como loco a la una de la mañana…quedaste muy satisfecho con el resultado…

— ¿Sí? Ahora que lo dices empiezo a recordar… - se calló de golpe recordando todo lo ocurrido. Un intenso rubor lo asaltó – me quiero morir –gimió.

— Bueno Hiro-san, el alcohol cambia el carácter de las personas…

— ¡Me quiero morir! –gritó Hiro-san tapándose la cara con las manos.

— No le des tanta importancia Hiro-san, ahora tienes que pensar en la exposición…

— ¡Cállate! ¡Te estás burlando de mí, lo sé!- gritó dándole la espalda.

— Nada más lejos de la realidad Hiro-san, sé que lo de ayer fue algo excepcional que no volverá a repetirse…

— ¡De eso puedes estar seguro!

— Y sé que Hiro-san ahora mismo está avergonzado por su comportamiento ayer…

— Nowaki…

— …pero lo importante es que lo que pasó ayer será un bonito recuerdo que tendremos hasta que nos muramos…

En ese momento Hiro-san se puso pálido y sintió cómo sus instintos asesinos lo dominaban:

— Nowakiiiiiiiii - graznó Hiro-san mientras se daba la vuelta, tenía el pelo alborotado, la cara pálida, sus ojos, hundidos, estaban vidriosos y enrojecidos- ¡No llegarás a viejo! – bramó al tiempo que lo estrangulaba con furia.

— "Ya sabía yo que no saldría de ésta – pensó Nowaki – eso sí, lo de ayer fue mejor incluso que la fantasía de Hiro-san vestido de enfermera…"

— Hiro-san para celebrarlo ¿qué te parece si compramos sake? –sonrió inocentemente Nowaki.

— ¡MUÉRETE, PERVERTIDO!


End file.
